NG3 Tiger Tank
Background Taking a page out of the playbooks of the former Iron Heart Armaments, as well as the interdimensional players Naruni, Northern Gun saw how effective traditional armour could be. Designers set forth to build a tank that could compete and regain some of the market share they had lost to their competition. Also following the lead of the competition, Northern Gun designed and marketed a lighter companion tank design. The Tiger is an excellent tank and can quickly take down opponents that are even bigger than it is with it's rail cannons and secondary missile and railgun armament. Note - this write up was inspired by an ad image for the game Element on Facebook (Image used here as well) Model Type - NG-3 Tiger Tank Class - Main Battle Tank Crew - 4, Pilot, Commander, 2 Gunners MDC By Location Main Body - 475 Turret - 225 Rail Cannon (2) - 140 ea Tracks (2 sets) - 170 ea Track Wheels (12) - 90 ea Rail gun turret - 130 Missile Launchers (2) - 90 ea AR - 18 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 30mm rounds (2d6+3md). Speed Ground - 90kph Range - effectively unlimited. Limited only by crew's endurance. 4 weeks operation on solid oxide fuel cell. Statistics Height - 3m Length - 5.8m Width - 4.2m Weight - 56 tons Cargo - Enough rations and supplies for 3 days of deployment Power System - nuclear or solid oxide Cost - 30 million credits for nuclear, 25 million credits for Solid Oxide Fuel Cell. Weapons Weapon Type - Rail Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 2400m Damage - 2d4x10+20 per barrel Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee per barrel Payload - 50 rounds per cannon Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Rail gun turret Primary Purpose - Anti-Infantry/vehicle Range - 1800m Damage - 1d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 bursts Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-16 equal to gunners attacks Payload - 8 short range missiles per launcher, 16 total Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 weeks if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 40 miles (64km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km). Can target up to 6 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Wikipedia Northern Gun One Rifts Mercenaries